Talk:Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper/@comment-128.199.62.166-20171205174430
I want to give a mini review of my own( although Im 14 and a not that good at this type of games ) let us begin first the good : this game has good graphics as far as I have progressed in the franchise the next game i am about to play is final cindrella . i have to say something my interst for dark parables is mainly the story I dont care that much about HOS and Lost Lagoon had the best puzzles I have ever seen . the HOS scenes in the Dark Parables games are in my humble opinion tedious and every time I check a guide and see select this scene for an HOS I am like OH GOD NOT AGAIN!!!!! this game wasnt like that and it was more accessible and the atmosphere of the main game was pretty good (with the exception of the underground city ) I think I liked it because I LOVE european 19th century towns they are very cool and some of the items had creative uses and it wasnt like Dark Parables that 90% of the stuff you find are emblems to open doors and by the way I loved the grails if anyone from Eplix bumps into this and reads it we need more of that but i belive that some people who like challenges would disagree with me because of the satisfaction of finding the right key or something but i belive that they were mostly pretty cool especially the last one (trying my best to avoid spoilers) revenge on that guy was super satisfiynig . lets stop praising this game to bits because it had some flaws first off the puzzles they just werent fine they were either too easy ( flower puzzle in graveyard) a bit too cryptic ( horse puzzle near clocktower) or too frustrating ( puzzle in the end of midas lair) so yeah acknowledge that to be honest dark parables did puzzles well i was hoping the guide would say select this place for a minigame and i would feel good if it was not frustrating or too easy which does not happen that often in dark parables the only memory of a puzzle that I hated is the gear puzzle in the alchemy room in dark parables2 or else most of them were good(in dp) and WHY WAS THERE NO PARABLES parables were the best thing about these games they gave you some lore if you found them but here they were not there i would ve rather find out The Dark Piper s backstory through parables rather than a cutscene and this game is the winner of the worst bonus game in the franchise so far spindle room secrets was barebones but it was interesting and rewarding I havent played the frozen lair but hansel and gretel and the boy who cried wolf had some moments that were better than there main games but FOR THE MIDAS LAIR THEY CHOSE THE ABSOLUTE WORST AREA IN THE GAME although the villain of the midas lair was interesting and classy and charming and a little charismatic the difficulty spike in the puzzles was too harsh because I dont remember skipping any puzzles from the main game and I just dont like the type of area the midas lair focused on and that is very bad the main game s enviroments covered the other bad stuff in the game for me and kept me hooed but the midas lair it was just the urgency to finish my game so i can get rid of it and get to my work overall : I belive the critics are overhating this game a little it is not that bad (the atmosphere made up for it for me ) but if you like puzzles dont buy this it is not for people who love puzzles if im gonna grade it out of 5 I have to give the main game a 4 ( it may too high I know but i enjoyed it ) and the bonus game a 2 ( it maybe a little too low but I HATED it) which in total gives the CE a 3/5. hope you guyes enjoyed listening to my thoughts and hopefully related to it and you didnt like it do not bomb me with hate ok it is my first time doing something like this and remember that alI said was my opinion . have a nice day